The Maze
by Writer45
Summary: A group of kids have to fight to the death in a twisted game of survival created by the Governor. Katniss and her sister Prim get caught up in the mess, and must fight to survive, but only one can come out of the Maze alive.Please read and review,but be kind. I wrote this 8 years ago when I was in fifth grade!


****I had written this story when I was in fifth grade but my teacher told me it wasn't appropriate for any age range because of the violent context in it. Obviously I had to change a few things to put it on the Hunger Games FF, like the girl's name was Rachel not Katniss, and she had a little brother named Thomas. No Prim in my story. Also there was no love story in mine. I hope you guys like it, I know it's not the best because my writing wasn't the best back then. Please read and review!**

The Maze

They lined us up in front of the crowd, in front of the Maze. Sixteen kids, two kids from each town, all equally as scared. The Authorities gave us a bag with a weapon inside, a bag we couldn't open until we entered the Maze. Prim, my little sister, stood by my side. She couldn't stop looking at the size of the Maze, it was titanic. It had three ways in, but only one way out, created with giant bushes, barbed wires and electric fences. It was a death trap, and thats exactly how the Governor wanted it.

"Don't leave me." My sister said, holding my hand tight. I promised her I wouldn't. A large man rung an even larger gong, signaling us to start the race. We all started into one of the three entrances, the gates closed behind us,and the count down began. Within four hours sixteen kids would go in, but only one would come out the winner. It's been an hour an half since we enter the Maze, Prim was by my side the whole time. As far as we knew three were already out of the game. We found one with a blade between her eyes, one with barbed wire around their throat, and a boy had his neck cracked. I didn't dare let Prim see any of them. We walked carefully in this giant jungle, being careful not to make a wrong move.

"Do you hear that Katniss?" My sister pulled closer. I listened carefully. It sounded like branches snapping.

"Shh.. be quiet, stand still." I put my stomach to the ground to see if I could see anything, and I did. A pair of black boots were on the right wall, and my guess they weren't attached to a friendly person. "Prim, on the count of three we run. One...Two...Three. Go!" I grabbed her hand and we raced around a corner, to the next, and then another till we hit a dead end. "It must be Christmas!" A boy, around fifteen or so, cornered us.

"Leave us alone creep!" Prim yelled at him. He took out a big knife,and gave my sister an evil smile.

"Don't even think about it,I'll kill you!" I pulled out my switchblade, but his knife was still bigger. He just laughed,and came closer to us. We backed up into a corner.

"Who goes first? Eeni, meeni, minni, mo, catch a ti." before he could finish an arrow went threw his chest. He dropped dead in front of us, but we couldn't see the shooter. Then it hit me.

Hunters.

When the game got slow, the Governor would have Hunters enter the Maze to take out two or three of the contestants. "Come on!" We took off running again, making turn after turn, but this time something changed. It was the walls, they came alive, switching our direction. We were lost, even worst than before. My pulse was racing, I had no clue were to go, and two hours had already been up. We finally reached the center of the Maze, and we were not the only ones. A boy around eighteen of age was there, as well as two girls. The boy had a bow and arrow, one girl had a giant scythe, and the other one had a sword. I hid Prim behind me.

"We all know how this is going to end, and I refuse not to be the winner!" The girl with scythe went crazy and started at me and Prim. I pushed Prim out of the way, and the scythe girl was on top of me with her weapon at my throat. "I will win, and you're not getting in my way!" By my luck, the girl with a the sword stuck her weapon into the other girl's back. Her blood was all over me.

"Nothing personal, Sis." She smiled at me. She lifted the sword, and about to strike me, but I kicked her leg, making her fall to the ground. I ran over to Prim, who was watching the whole thing from an exit from the center of the Maze. The sword girl got up, and looked mad. She charged at me with the sword, I was knocked down by my sister. I watched in horror as the sword entered her stomach.

"PRIM!"I looked around, frantically, then saw the boy with the boy bow and arrow had his throat cut by the sword girl. I picked up his weapons and fired an arrow at the girl, hitting her in the head. I rushed over to my sister, her blood on my hands,and tears in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." I cried for a good twenty minutes, time wasted some would say, but I owed it to her. I got up and kept moving. I was right about the Hunters, they had killed two other contestants. I knew it was them and not the boy from the center because the Hunters arrows had red feathers. Which means there are six of us left, fewer if I'm lucky. Moving quickly, I made my move when I had a chance. A boy and girl were fighting, and I took the boy out with an arrow. He fell on top of the girl impaling the girl, but thats not what killed her. She hit the side of her head on a rock when she fell. Four left, which means three to go.

"Hey there gorgeous. I see your one fighter." An older boy was behind with throwing knives in his hand, he must have killed the girl Prim and I saw earlier. "Just hold still ok?" He throw a knife at my head but I turned quick enough to be missed. Not even aiming I shot an arrow at him, but missed. Thankfully I had still had eight left. He took another shot, but missed and this one got stuck inside the giant bush wall. He had two knives left, and I had a plan. I shot another arrow, only hitting the side of his cheek. Another knife my way and I fell to the ground. Moaning in pain, and grabbing my side were the knife hit me.

"I'm going to enjoy finishing you off. I want to see your eyes when you die."He came closer, and turned me over not expecting me to plunge his own knife into his chest. He swung his left hand at me, with the knife in tacked. I held his hand down, then continued to dig the knife into the chest. He was dead.

Survival was my main focus now, nothing else. There was twenty minutes left of this game, and no sign of the other player. At least I thought there wasn't. I was attacked from behind, a girl with switchblade attacked me. It had been mine, I dropped it when Prim and I were entered the center of the maze. She was on top of me and this time no one would come and save me. Thinking quickly I had shoved my thumb into one of her eyes and she rolled over shrieking in pain. She took the switchblade before I could grab my weapon and cut my leg, making my fall to the ground. She came after me with rage in her one good eye.

I crawled away but she came closer, I had but one option that I could think of. When she came down to a level I could reach her, I kicked her in the chest and she hit the wall. Her body shook, and sparks flew. The electric fence of the inside of the green bush caught her by surprise, and I was surprised when her body started to smoke, in fact the whole bush was starting to smoke. It was on fire! It had quickly spread and I needed to get out now. I ran right, right, the left, and another right. Smoke and flames were everywhere. I finally saw the exit to the Maze, I ran for it. It was the light at the end of the tunnel, I reached it and got out. For a second there was nothing but silence, just the sound of the Maze burning to the ground, then all at once a the crowd in front of me started to cheer.

They cheered for me, the cheered for my victory.


End file.
